


Sacrifice

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Gentle Dom Castiel, Jealous Dean, M/M, Season/Series 08, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re jealous,” he states, and Dean tries not to focus too hard on the blush that reaches the tips of his ears.<br/>“M’not, I just think we deserve a little time off, don’t you think?”<br/>“Dean, I can read your --”<br/>“Stay out of my head, man, that’s not cool -- <em>oomph</em>!”<br/>Castiel grabs onto Dean’s wrist, and he pins him against the wall with his hands held over his head.<br/>“Dean Winchester,” he growls, and Dean hears the click as he swallows. “Go to your room and strip.”<br/>“What the hell, Cas, I --”<br/>“<em>Go</em>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishiphappy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiphappy/gifts).



> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean doesn’t even really hear what Castiel says to Kevin, but then the kid is being pinned to the far wall, and jealousy makes Dean’s blood boil when Cas gets right up in his face to growl something in his ear.

Then Cas shoves Kevin down against the table, and Dean has to look away so he doesn’t jump Cas or punch something.

“Let’s go.”

“Wait,” Dean says, and he pulls Cas down the hall.

“Dean, we need to --”

“Look, I know, okay? I know, dammit, _I know_. I know we need to save Sam, and I know we gotta stop whoever the hell is not on our side, I don’t even know who is anymore, but I need like ten minutes with you, okay?”

Castiel’s expression softens, and he lets himself be led into the kitchen.

“You’re jealous,” he states, and Dean tries not to focus too hard on the blush that reaches the tips of his ears.

“M’not, I just think we deserve a little time off, don’t you think?”

“Dean, I can read your --”

“Stay out of my head, man, that’s not cool -- _oomph_!”

Castiel grabs onto Dean’s wrist, and he pins him against the wall with his hands held over his head.

“Dean Winchester,” he growls, and Dean hears the click as he swallows. “Go to your room and strip.”

“What the hell, Cas, I --”

“ _Go_.”

A shiver runs down Dean’s spine, and his eyelids flutter closed. He hurries down the hall, and if he were to have a tail he doesn’t know if it’d be wagging or shoved between his legs.

When he gets to his room he flounders for a few minutes before taking deep, calming breaths just like Sam taught him to.

First, he pulls off the leather jacket that holds in all his warmth. Another shudder makes him shake when it’s pulled away, but he doesn’t linger in touching it for long. He sets it to the side along with his shirts, his pants, shoes, socks, and finally, his underwear which he tucks in with the rest of his belongings.

For some reason being stark naked does not seem as revealing as a pair of underwear, but he tries not to dwell too hard on the why, and starts dealing with the how.

Does Cas want him stretched out on the bed? He doesn’t even have lube, so really there’s no way for them to do anything except for maybe some blow jobs.

But maybe the angel has something up his sleeve?

Dean’s mind whirls.

“Dean, calm yourself. I’d like you on your hands and knees, elbows if you must, but not laying down. I want you propped up.” Dean’s skin breaks out in a sweat that coats his goosebumps in a thin, shiny sheen. When Castiel’s hands pet over his back he makes a punched out noise. “How long have you wanted this, Dean?”

“What?”

“Listen to me,” Castiel says, and it’s followed by a swat that lands on his ass. “How long have you wanted this?”

“Two years,” he bites out between grinding teeth. Castiel shoves at his neck until he goes down to his chest, but he stays on his knees, and Castiel’s hand stays where it is, but his fingers twist in the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Are you going to be good and obey me?” Castiel asks lowly, and even though Dean can’t see his face, he knows the one Cas is making. With his brow smoothed, and his mouth all in one line. It’s the face he makes when he’s giving out orders, and Dean whines.

He nods his head.

“What was that again, Dean? I didn’t hear you.”

Dean’s head is yanked back and to the side so Castiel can get into his face.

“Yes, sir.”

“Such a good boy for me.”

Castiel’s lips meet his, and they don’t stop kissing for a long time. God, Dean didn’t even realize how worried he was about kissing Cas for the first time. He didn’t even think it would ever happen, but here he is, naked in front of the guy -- angel -- he’s _in love with_ , kissing him like the world is ending all over again.

Suddenly it becomes too much and he has to pull away. He heaves deep breaths, and Castiel’s palms sooth him as they pet down his sides to cup his ass cheeks this time.

“Have you done this before?” He asks, and Dean’s gentle breathing stutters in his throat.

“No, sir.”

“We’re going to take this slow, and I want you to tell me when you’d like to stop, and how you feel, do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy, Dean.”

Dean’s mouth goes dry when Cas pulls his cheek apart to rub his thumb around his hole. His cock jumps to hit his belly, heavy and oh-so-hard between his thighs that are trembling with the effort to stay still.

“Missed you so much,” he gasps out, and Castiel freezes. “Please don’t leave again.”

“I won’t, I promise you I won’t if I can help it, Dean,” he says, and that makes Dean sag into the bed.

“Okay, yeah, okay, get on with it.”

“I’d like to finger you,” Castiel says bluntly, and Dean panics.

“Dude, you need lube, which I don’t have, you can’t just --”

“Kevin tossed a bottle my way when I went to go to your room.”

“Jesus Christ. Fine, fine, that’s fine,” Dean agrees, and fights the awful blush that seems to be keeping his face warm.

“I’ll start slow, but tell me how it feels, I’d . . . I’d like to make this good for you.”

“Always will, Cas, don’t worry 'bout it.”

When Cas’ first slick digit pushes against the resistance of his body and makes its way inside, Dean tenses up so bad he almost starts hyperventilating. But then Cas starts to move his hand and it starts to feel better.

And as he picks up the pace it starts to feel amazing. When his prostate is pressed on ruthlessly, he almost shoots off the bed, a shout escaping past his lips.

“More?” Castiel asks, and he nods his head wildly. “How are you feeling?”

“Deeper,” Dean gasps into the pillows, and he rides Cas’ hand until his thighs are burning too badly to continue. “Fuck, fuck, m’gonna come.”

Castiel’s hand presses into him so deep, and the other holds him down by the back of his neck again, his face pressed hard into the mattress, drool pooling around his mouth as pleasure makes his head fuzzy.

“Did I say you could, _boy_?”

“Fuck, Cas, Castiel, sir, please, please, have’ta, god, I need to come.”

“Do you now?” Dean’s eyes roll back in his head when Cas’ grace rolls through him, endorphins rushing to his head as he orgasms wet, hot, and sticky into the sheets.

“Castiel!” He yells, but the sound is muffled by Cas’ mouth.

“More?” He asks when Dean returns to full consciousness, and he laughs breathlessly.

“Don’t think I could get it up again after that, Cas.”

“Oh believe me,” Castiel growls in his ear, plastering his suddenly naked body to Dean's back. “With the aid of my grace I could keep you hard all night. Now, did you, or did you not ask for seconds?”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
